Mamma Mia! SamLexis style
by Temo
Summary: AU: Sam is determined to find her Daddy, but since Alexis isn't talking, she takes matters into her own hands. Chapter 3 Money, Money part 1 Up!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

This is a blatant rip off of Mamma Mia! Which, surprisingly I do not own. I also don't own any of the characters in the story. I'm just amusing myself.

Characters:

_Alexis Davis_: Sam's overachieving, kick ass, slightly controlling mother. Just shy of 40. An attorney. Commitment phobic.

_Sam Davis_: 21 year old college Junior. Engaged to Jason Morgan (much to her mom's distress.) Determined to have her Dad give her away at the wedding…only she doesn't know who he is.

_Jason Morgan: _Sam's fiancé, works for Puerto Rico Coffee Incorporated, as a junior Vice President. Alexis strongly suspects the company has ties to the Puerto Rican Mafia. Constant source of arguments between herself and Sam…as if they needed another source.

_Stefan Cassadine_: Quietly supported Alexis so she could stay in school and keep her daughter. Never lets Alexis forget her debt.

_Nikolas Cassadine_: Sam's cousin. They are extremely close (similar, but healthier relationship to Alexis/Stefan)

_Kristina Davis: _Alexis/Stefan's baby sister. She was also raised in the Cassadine Compound, sheltered from Helena's wrath by the older children, still vivacious and loving.

_Chloe Morgan: _Famous fashion designer, Alexis' best friend. Very much alive. Sam works part time for her maintaining her website.

_Emily Quartermaine: _Friend of Sam's, Jason's little sister. A freshman at PCU. (Played by Amber Tamblyn)

_Liz Webber: _Friend of Sam's. Sophomore at PCU.

**Who's the Daddy Candidates:**

_Mac Scorpio: _Australian adventurer (rumored to work for the WSB, though unconfirmed.) Married with 2 teenage daughters.

_Sonny Corinthos: _President and CEO of Puerto Rico Coffee Inc. Resides in Puerto Rico.

_Lorenzo Alcazar: _Head of Bank Venezuela.

**Important stuff:**

This is an AU in which Alexis was _a little_ older when she had Sam, and managed to keep her with some grudging help from Stefan. It's now 2001.

Sam has never met (let alone slept with, ewwww) any of the WTD candidates.

Since its 2001 Kristina and Molly aren't around yet.

Kristina and Chloe co-exist. And won't die in this story…so there!

I tried to mention the major players, but of course Jax, Ned, the Quartermaines, Luke, Carly all exist and may or may not end up in the story.

**Most Important THING:**

I haven't actually scene the play, and only have a vague idea of the plot, so this will probably bare very little resemblance to it.


	2. Honey, Honey: The Candidates

"Sam, Sweetie, its 6 o'clock on Friday night! What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, I just re-scripting the Java and updating some links…" Sam pulls herself away from the screen, and pushes her hair out of her face. She smiles at her employer. "I love the new gowns Chloe, I can't believe my wedding dress is going to be a Chloe Morgan exclusive! How cool is that?"

"And why aren't you and your fiancé out having fun?"

"Oh, he had some last minute meeting _again_." Sam sighs. "If he wasn't so gorgeous and sweet and sexy, I'd drop his ass."

"Please don't tell me, you aren't going to do anything fun on a Friday, just because Jason's tied up." Chloe raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I'm going to have fun, I'm meeting Em and Liz at The Cellar in a while, did you say it was 6?"

"I did…about 10 minutes ago…" Chloe teases. "Go home…"

The theme to _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _fills the room and Sam grabs her offending cell. "This is Sam…Oh, hi Mom…I am not disappointed." Sam rolls her eyes at Chloe. "The invitations? Um, well we haven't really decided about the wording yet…. No Mom, I'm not getting cold feet. You're the one who's anti-marriage, not me. Mom, Chloe needs to talk to me for a minute, can we talk about this tomorrow? Yes, I'll be home, but not till pretty late. Okay, bye, love you."

"Spending the weekend with your Mom?"

"Well, she would say I'm spending the weekend with her washing machine, but yeah." Sam shuts down her lap top and stuffs it into its case. "I can work on this a little this weekend if you want…I've only got about another hour or two of coding."

"There's not a rush, so if you have other stuff on your plate, it can wait." Chloe smiles, and walks Sam to the door. "Go have fun…and be nice to your mother."

"So, what did you find out?" Em leans in to block out the noise.

"Yeah, spill…" Liz adds.

"You won't believe this…" Sam pulls out a leather bound notebook, and opens it to the middle. "I found it last weekend at Wyndemere, it was in a box of mom's stuff in the attic."

"Is that her diary?" Emily exclaims. "Sam you can't read another person's diary!"

"Hey, I wouldn't do it if she'd just tell me." Sam objects. She felt a little guilty about this, but 21 years of asking the same question and getting the same answer 'I'll tell you when the time is right' had pushed her past the point of no return.

"Em, it's like a hundred years old…it doesn't count." Liz argues.

"How do you figure that? Alexis is still alive and still has a right to privacy."

"Yeah, well I have a right to know who my Dad is…and she won't tell me, so all bets are off." Sam fingers the satin ribbon acting as a bookmark.

"So does she say who he is?"

"Not exactly." Sam hedges. "It seems I have 3 different candidates."

"No way!"

"Alexis Davis was a player?"

"Ew, don't go there…Don't ever go there…but yeah I guess she was."

"So….who?"

"Well there is Malcolm 'Mac' Scorpio…he lives in Australia, he's married with a couple of kids…"

"How the heck do you know that?"

"It's called Google, Liz, you should try it some time." Emily shakes her head. "Who else."

"Lorenzo Alcazar. He's a banker or something…"

"Yeah he is…he's the head of Bank Venezuela…he does business with my Grandfather all the time…Sam, he's gorgeous."

Sam smiles…"Yeah, I saw a couple of pics…I can totally see Mom falling for him."

"Really? I can't see your mom falling for anyone." Liz muses.

"Shut up Liz." Sam and Emily say at the same time.

"Fine, who's behind door number 3?"

"That's Michael Corinthos."

"Wait, Sonny Corinthos? Isn't he like Jason's boss?"

"One in the same."

"Have you met him?" Liz asks.

"No, he's based in Puerto Rico. Jason goes every couple of months, but he's never invited me along."

"So how are you going to figure out which one it is?"

"Well, don't yell at me Em. I might have e-mailed them."

"But with the possible exception of Sonny, none of them have ever heard of you." Liz reasons.

"Yeah…that's why I used my mom's account."

"SAM."

"I asked you not to yell at me." Sam scolds.

"Oh my god, this is so great…what did you say? Or what did Alexis say? And have you heard back from any of them?"

"Well, _Alexis _wrote and said that she's been thinking about them a lot lately and was hoping they could get together and talk about old times."

"All four of them?"

"No, Liz. I sent separate messages, they just all basically said the same thing."

"And…"

"And they all said they'd come…" Sam grinned. "they'll all be in Port Charles sometime next week!"


	3. Money, Money

_A/N First part of Chapter 2...Money Money..._

"I knew it!"

"Alexis…"

Alexis Davis pulls herself away from her computer, pushes the hair out of her face, and readjusts her glasses. "What?"

"I told you she forgot…pay up." Kristina demands.

Chloe pulls a bill out of her purse and slaps it into the red head's waiting hand.

"What? What did I forget?"

"MetroCourt…Dinner…7 p.m. any of this ringing a bell sister dear?"

"No, I didn't forget, that's Friday." Alexis flips furiously through her calendar. "And today is Friday….so I guess I'm late."

"Alexis you were late an hour ago. Now, now you've stood us up."

"I'm personally wounded. I might cry…"

"Stuff it Krissy."

"Hey Chloe, what did Alexis promise to do the next time she blew off Girls' Night Out?"

"No…" Alexis objects.

"Well, Kristina, I vaguely remember her vowing to go to Karaoke night with us."

"I never…"

"Oh, but you _did_ Alexis." Kristina laughs.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot about dinner, but this case is extremely important."

"It will still be there on Monday Alexis, lets go and have some fun."

"Easy for you to say. Do you have any idea how much Sam's tuition is? And don't get me started on the wedding…"

"Oh, Alexis."

"What?"

"It's always about money for you isn't it?" Kristina accused. "That's such bad Karma."

"I'll give you bad Karma…" Alexis threatens.

"Stop…Kristina it's not _all _about money for Alexis and Alexis, Sam and Jason are paying for the wedding themselves."

Alexis snorts. "You mean Jason is paying for it! And you, I know you are giving Sam that dress for free. I know you are!"

"As a wedding gift Alexis." Chloe says gently. "Money isn't the real issue, it's the wedding that has you going crazy."

"Why don't you just tell Sam…Davis women don't marry. It's not in our blood."

"I want Sam to get married…"

"Someday…"

"Yeah, someday. What's the rush? Why can't they wait until she's done with school."

"If you have it your way she'll be in school until she's working on her fifth doctorate…"

"She's just a baby." Alexis sighs.

"She's three years older than you…"

"Kristina." Chloe warns. "Jason is a good guy Alexis, and he's crazy about Sam."

"I have nothing against Jason."

"Yeah…riigggggghhhhhhhhht."

"Sam wants her dad to give her away." Alexis slumps in her chair.

"What!"

"How's that going to work?"

"I've told her Stefan will give her away."

"Oh, I bet she loves that idea." Kristina rolls her eyes.

"Stefan is the closest thing she has to a father. It makes perfect sense."

"To you maybe, Sam and Stefan get along like oil and water."

"I don't understand that. If it weren't for Stefan…."

"You would have had to given up Law School." Kristina pipes in.

"Or the baby…" Chloe adds.

"And your lives would have been destroyed."

"Well, it's true."

"Maybe it's true…maybe it isn't. But if we're sick of hearing that story, I'm sure Sam probably chokes on the thought of it. She hears it every time she's at Wyndemere."

"Alexis don't you think it was a little difficult for Sam to watch Stefan dote on Nikolas and treat her like a second class citizen." Chloe prods.

"Stefan loves Sam."

"I know Hon, but Sam has to wonder, what if her dad had stayed in the picture…"

"Like that would have happened!"

"She needs to know Alexis."

"Well that's a shame because it's just not going to happen. Are we going out or what?"


End file.
